Consumers are increasingly using social networking applications to express their thoughts, opinions, sentiments and enquiries. Electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) mobile telephones and other Internet connectivity devices (“mobile stations”) provide users with mobile access to these social network sites and other information resources. For instance, a user may be traveling along a highway, waiting for a train or plane, etc., and may be able to communicate with online resources, institutions, and other users at the click of a button.
In addition to the increased availability of a mobile station, certain communication protocols and procedures are becoming increasingly popular and easy to implement, such as, text messaging, which may use short messaging service (SMS), multimedia messaging service (MMS), instant messaging (IM) and/or any other free format text application.
The growing number of mobile devices and increased use of social media networks in society (e.g., Facebook® posts, Twitter® posts, Linked-In® posts via short messaging service (SMS), instant messaging (IM), chat, etc.) and the decreased use of voice to interact with companies, and other service-oriented organizations creates an increased demand to provide text-based monitoring and message creation services. For example, contact centers and contact center agents require automated tools to monitor and respond to social network postings and other related consumer activities. Also, contact centers need to increase their own productivity with processing customer related concerns. Natural language processing and word parsing technology provides tools for a call center agent to monitor and handle multiple responses at one time.